1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a cover assembly for use with a flatbed. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a cover assembly comprising a support structure and a covering for use with a flatbed. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to a cover assembly comprising a size-adjustable support structure and a covering for use with a flatbed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cover assemblies comprising a support structure and a covering for use with flatbeds are well-known in the art, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,212 to Bishop and U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,694 to Roberts et al. The cover assemblies disclosed by Bishop and Roberts are representative of the types of flatbed cover assemblies that are commonly available. Such flatbed cover assemblies generally include a support structure which comprises support members that are interconnected by joints, as well as a tarp which is secured over the support structure. When the cover assembly is intended for use as a temporary shelter, such as in Bishop and Roberts, the cover assembly typically includes a peaked roof and is usually designed for use on the open bed of a pickup truck.
Cover assemblies intended for mobile use with a flatbed are also well-known in the art, such as found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,641,192 and 6,488,329 to Smith. Both Smith patents disclose a cover assembly for mobile use with a utility trailer flatbed in which the cover assembly comprises a frame structure covered by a flexible material. Both Smith patents disclose at least a portion of the cover assembly which pivots open with respect to the flatbed. Items may be placed on the flatbed, and the cover assembly can then be pivotably enclosed over the items. The cover assemblies disclosed by the Smith patents require the user to lift a bulky portion of the cover assembly and retain the raised portion in place with a pole. The amount of overhead space is compromised, and it is difficult to load or unload items from the flatbed with the pole in place.
In addition, the flexible material covering used by cover assemblies found in the prior art is typically polyethylene tarpaulins, or tarps. Polyethylene tarps are an economical product best suited for stationary use to cover and protect items from the weather. Tarps such as these are prone to puncturing, ripping, and fraying, particularly around the grommets located along the edges. As such, these tarps are not well suited for exposure to high wind speeds which occurs while traveling along a highway. Therefore, a need remains for a covering material which is light and economical, yet is durable, weather-resistant, and is extremely tough and resistant to ripping or tearing.
Furthermore, flatbed utility trailers are available in a number of industry-standard sizes. For instance, utility trailers are commonly available in the following sizes: 5 feet wide by 8 feet long; 6 feet wide by 10 feet long; 7 feet wide by 10 feet long; 8 feet wide by 10 feet long; 7 feet wide by 12 feet long; 8 feet wide by 16 feet long; and so on. The support structures used by the cover assemblies disclosed in the prior art are each designed for use with a specific industry-standard size. That is, the support structures found in the prior art are not adjustable from one size of flatbed to another. For individuals who own more than one flatbed of varying size, it is beneficial to have a single support structure which can be used on each flatbed. In addition, it is desirable for cover assembly manufacturers to manufacture a single support structure which is adjustable for use with a variety of differently-sized flatbeds, and which can be sold as a kit.
Thus, there remains a need for a support structure for a cover assembly which is adjustable for use with a variety of industry-standard sizes of flatbeds.
The present invention, as is detailed hereinbelow, seeks to resolve these issues by providing a cover assembly comprising a size-adjustable support structure and a covering for use with a flatbed.